The X-Island
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Have you ever wonder what'll happen if a certain Naruto character get stranded on a island with another certain person from other place? A Naruto group? A crossover group? Wonder no farther! Read on as any random Naruto characters end up together and get it on while surviving the island! One-shot lemon series!


**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

 **I present you one of the latest story, The X-Island! A smut one-shot series of Naruto x X-over fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

Edited: To these people who asked me to disable guest reviews, this site does not have this feature anymore. They removed that years ago for some reason and you have to delete them manually.

 **Have you ever wonder what it'll be like if any Naruto character end up with any certain characters and if they were stranded on island that they can't get off for some mysterious reason until get rescued or not? Wonder no farther!**

 **This story are mostly inspired by Naruto Island doujinshi that I remembered long time ago (I think it was the one with Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune but I'm not sure) and several 'Stranded on Island' fanfic stories.**

 **This story is going to be a collective of smut one-shot and there are going to be all kind of pairing from single to harem, swingers/sharing, normal to taboo, etc! In other words, you will see some common pairing, some rare pairing and unique pairing! I can admit that some chapters will be so weird/creepy/uncomfortable to some readers and even to me, just FYI and warning.**

 **Oh, all characters that show up are at legal age, despite their appearances.**

 **If you don't like a certain pairing, the concept of this story or anything else in this story, please leave/skip a chapter. No one is forcing you to read it and you chose to read it by your own will. You have been warned so don't yell/scream/whatever and just close the tab/hit back button.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything that will show up in this story.**

* * *

 **Naruto x Noelle Silva (Black Clover)**

* * *

"Ugh…" Naruto lift himself up with a painful groan as the wave of headaches assault him and he slowly take a look around, his eyes slowly get used to the sunlight. Sand everywhere and endless sea stretch beyond the horizon then he look behind to see small cliff and wild jungle. "Where am I…?" He tried to remember the last thing before he end up somewhere then he suddenly remember that he was on a ship heading to a small island for trading mission and there was a violent storm. "Ah, right, I fall off overboard." His head slump down out of embarrassment, he should have apply chakra to his feet at this time.

"Ouch…" A soft voice groaned out, startled Naruto to jump up before his head turn right to see a slender curvy teenager girl around his age. She have a sliver hair tied up in pigtails with bang above her pink eyes and she wear a short purple sleeveless-and-backless dress with silver blazer and black robe, a brown leather belt with a pouch, white leg warmers with gold cuffs and pair of sandals. "Wha…" She looked around confusingly, "Where am I…" Her eyes land on Naruto, "Who the heck are you, commoner? And do you know where we are?"

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto." He answered with a twitching eyebrow, "And no, I don't know. I just woke up here after falling off overboard during a storm. Pink-eyes, who are you?"

"Such insolent, do you know who I am? I am Noelle Silva of House Silva!" Noelle flick her pigtails over with a huff, "Do not call me pink-eyes, Uzumaki!"

"Call me Naruto." The blond slowly stand up with a grumble, why does he always end up in situation with nobles?! "And how did you end up here, by the way?"

"Ah, last thing I remember is that I too fall overboard…" Noelle muttered, "And I think it must be different ship because I do not remember seeing you."

"I thought same thing." Naruto looked at the wide sea with a sigh, "…I don't think I can make it far with chakra alone." He flashed handseals, "Maybe I'll try to reverse summon us to Mount Myoboku."

"Chakra, summon, Mount Myoboku?" Noelle blinked puzzlingly, "And what are you doing with your hands?"

"Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto slammed his hands on sand but nothing happen, "What the heck? Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu! ARGH! Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Hey, Uzumaki, answer me!" She barked at him, "What the heck are you doing?! And what are these things you said?!"

"I'm trying to reverse summoning us back but it's not working for some reason!" Naruto threw his hands up, "Maybe there's some town around here, I'll use my kage bunshin to scout ahead while we'll wait here for any sign of ships. Kage bunshin!" Ten clones appeared with popping smoke before they scatter off to Noelle's shock and surprise.

"Y-You, how did you do that without grimoire?!" Noelle thrust her index finger at Naruto with a gaping mouth, "And answer my pervious questions, Uzumaki!"

"Ugh, it's Naruto!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mount Myoboku is a place where the summon toads live in and I'm their summoner…And how can you never have heard of chakra before? It's our lifeforce, everyone have it!"

"Not everybody." Noelle crossed her arms with a snort, "I have never heard of cataka before and I don't think anyone have mentioned that back home."

"Chakra." Naruto corrected her with a eyeroll, "…And what's grimoire by the way?"

"What, how can you don't know what it is?!" Noelle stomped her foot with fists at her side, "It's the magical item that boost our magic! Do you live under rock or what?!"

"Magic?" He muttered with a glossed over eyes, "So…You can pull rabbits out of hat?"

"NOT THIS KIND OF MAGIC, YOU BUFFOON!" Noelle yelled at him, "My god, you're an idiot!"

"OI, DON'T YELL AT ME, PINK-EYES!" Naruto threw his hands up.

"DON'T CALL ME PINK-EYES, UZUMAKI!"

"Why are you calling me by my last name?!" He groaned annoyingly.

"…Wait, Uzumaki is your last name?" She paused with a blink, "Why did you introduce your surname first before your first name?"

"Because it's the way we do it?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at her, "Your first name is Silva, right?"

"No, it's Noelle…" The sliver-haired teenager frowned, "Wait…What land are you from?"

"Hi no Kuni." He answered.

"And where is that in?" Noelle blinked at the name, it sound like some different language.

"…Um, I-I-I don't know…" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly with a nervous chuckle, "Um, I think it's called Elemental Land…"

"YOU THINK?!" Noelle threw her hands up, "Idiot, what kind of person doesn't know where they come from?!" She ignore his shout, "Let me ask you that, have you ever heard of Clover Kingdom, Diamond Kingdom, Spade Kingdom or Heart Kingdom?"

"Um, I never heard of these places before…" He blinked.

"…I think I know why…" She paused with limping arms, "We're from different continents. Which explain why we don't understand each other's terms."

"Oh…" Naruto blinked dumbly, unsure what to say before the memories of clone hit him back and his eyes widened. "…Crap…"

"What?" Noelle raised her eyebrow at him oddly.

"We're on a island…" He said slowly, "And it's uninhabited."

"…WHAT?!" She screamed before she pause again, "Wait…How do you know that?"

"Kage bunshin." Naruto replied, still stunned. "Whatever they see or learn, I get their memories…"

"…Oh…" Noelle rubbed her forehead exhaustedly, "Okay…What are we going to do? I can't control my magic well enough to make water balloon stable to bail us out, neither enough reserves to carry us across the sea."

"We wait for help and at same time, use survival skills." He also rubbed his forehead with a heavy sigh, he'll ask her about water stuff later. "Hope you like sleeping on dirt, pink-eyes."

"Ugh…" She crossed her arms, "Do you know any survival skills?"

"Yeah, I have been living off nature for years on a three-years training trip with pervy sage." Naruto scratched his head as the sliver-haired teenager corked her eyebrow at 'pervy sage' part, "Okay, first thing we need to find a shelter near here like a cave…If there isn't one then we build it."

"Alright, lead the way." Noelle waved her hand, it's better to leave these stuffs to him for now since he knows what to do and she doesn't. "How long will you think it'll take for any ships to find us?"

"Maybe few hours…" Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he created a clone to watch the sea before they start to explore the shoreline, "Days, weeks…Who know?"

"…Oh." She grimaced slightly out of worry, "I hope it's sooner."

"Same here, same here." He agreed with her.

* * *

They manage to find a empty cave near the shore and it's substantial enough to live in temporary, the next thing they did was collect some sticks and some berries and fruits from fruit trees they discovered while searching for a cave. "Oi, these berries are poisonous." Naruto tossed some berries away as he look through Noelle's heap, "So is that one…And that one…Kami, how can you find so many poisonous berries?!"

"S-S-Shut up!" Noelle blushed embarrassingly, "Not everyone have been living in wild like you!"

"I know, but you don't have to pick everything you see." He deadpanned at her, "Such a spoiled princess you are."

"Grr…" She growled at him with shaking fist, "If we weren't stranded on island, I'll have you throw in jail for speaking to me like that, commoner!"

"Sure, whatever you say, pink-eyes." He rolled his eyes at her cliche line, if he get a single ryo every time he hear this line…"Guess I have to teach you how to survive off the land until the rescue come."

"Why can't you just do it?" Noelle crossed her arms with a small scowl.

"Because you have to do your part." Naruto said, "And what will you do if I'm not around to help you out? What if you accidently ate a poisonous berry or mushroom because you don't know the difference? Or get lost in wild?"

"Um..." She sit there for few moments before she groan, "Ugh! Fine!"

'I have a feeling that it's going to be a long day for me.' The blonde teenager separated the edible foods from inedible foods.

* * *

The night fall and they lie some weaved leaves out on stone floor far away from each other, divided by clumsy handmade stick-and-vine wall. "Noelle, if there isn't any ship tomorrow, we may have to improve whatever we just made like these mat and hunting fishes." Naruto called over the wall, "My clones will look around for wildlife."

"Alright." Noelle's voice grunted back.

"Night." He lied down with a shaking head, placing his folded jacket under his head as a pillow.

"Night." She replied back and there were few moments of silence before she speak again, "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, thanks for today, finding this place and telling me about these berries…"

"Um, you're welcome." Naruto corked his eyebrow at the wall.

"W-Well, I'm going to sleep, night!" She said and he hear some rustle noise then silence.

"…Night, pink-eyes." He closed his eyes with a yawn, 'I guess she's not bad, just a little unbearable with her noble manner…But again, I deal with nobles before.' He swear he heard her muttering 'don't call me pink-eyes' but he don't pay any mind to it as the sandman send him off to his dream.

* * *

"Kya!" Noelle cried out in shock and Naruto lift his head up from stocking fishes in weaved basket. It have been two weeks since they got stranded and they spend most of time crafting objects from storage basket to improved bed mats and hunting or gathering foods from wild.

"What's the matter, pink-eyes?" He said with concern, "Did you get hu…"

"Don't look at me!" She covered her stomach, pulling her dirty blazer in tighter with heating cheeks.

"What, why?" Naruto blinked rapidly at her before he look over her appearance oddly, what get her acting like that?

"I said don't look at me!" Noelle screeched embarrassingly.

"Why not?" He frowned.

"B-B-B-Because I accidently rip a hole in my dress and…" She looked away with an embarrassed blush, "M-M-M-My belly is exposed!"

"…That's it?" Naruto deadpanned, "Your belly is exposed, so what?"

"H-H-How can you say that?!" Noelle stuttered, "D-Do you have any idea how improper it is to e-e-e-expose some of my torso to strangers?!"

"Jeez, you're so modest and innocent." He looked away with a shaking head, "It's okay to show some stomach, it's not like you're showing your boobs…"

"S-S-Such vulgar!" She screamed with red face.

"You're pretty so there's nothing to be ashamed of…" Naruto rolled his eyes at her comment, not seeing that her face become more red when he call her pretty. "Until you get some fat rolls…"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Noelle send a water jet at his back with a cry and Naruto yelp out as the water launch him forward until he hit the ground with flipping fishes around him. "I DO NOT HAVE FAT ROLLS ON ME! LOOK!" She flash her bare stomach, showing a small gash on her dress's stomach area and Naruto lift his head over his shoulder to stare at her toned stomach. "…K-Kya, don't look at me!"

"But you said to lo…GAH!" A jet of water flew into his mouth.

* * *

Naruto stretch his arms out as he stand outside the mouth of the cave before he look down at his appearance, "Man, these clothes are falling apart faster than I thought." He now wear a black-orange now-shorts, tore off above his knees and that was it. He glances up to the clear ocean and yet no ship in sight, it has been about few months.

"No ship?" He looked over his shoulder to see Noelle walk out, rubbing some dirt out of her sleepy eyes, and he nearly blush at her appearance. She now wear a modified version of her tattered clothes, a loose purple veil cover her upper chest like a bikini with fray vines and black tattered skirt that end at her inner thighs, created from her ruined robe, and barefoot. He can't deny that he find her very attractive.

"N-Nah." Naruto adverted his eyes with a cough, "Not today."

"Oh…" Noelle frown slightly before she drop it, "So what are we going to do today?" She crossed her arms with corked hip, "We have plenty foods that last us for a couple weeks. We already stocking up on fire sticks." She glanced back inside, there were several handmade objects like wooden table, earthware bowls, boulder with flat top to use as chair and other things. "And I'm not in mood for any crafting."

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm thinking of taking a walk."

"Beach or wild?" She hummed lightly, her eyes slowly drift down to his stomach and her cheeks heat up at the sight of his toned six-pack abs before it snap back up, glad that he doesn't catch her stare since he was busying looking at the ocean.

"The beach." Naruto shrugged again, "Wanna join me?"

"Why not, I get nothing to do." Noelle muttered before they walk down the slope then across the shoreline and it was pretty quiet, beside the sound of wave and bird cries. "…So…Um…" She tried to come up with some topics, "What are you going to do the first thing we get back to civilization?"

"Ramen, I'll eat a lot of ramen." He moaned as she rolled her eyes, learned his love of ramen few months ago. "Then I'll see my friends." He grinned, "I bet they are worried about me."

"Same here, my friends and family might be so worried." Noelle nodded, "The first thing I will do when I get back is to spend some time with them…Well, beside most of my family."

"Huh, why?" Naruto blinked at her.

"…Because they rejected and shunned me when they found out that I don't have complete control over my magic." Noelle frowned sadly, "I was born with immense amount of magical power and everyone at first thought that I will be a prodigy like my big brothers but…When they found out about that, they all push me away and demand that I should resign as a magical guardian because I'm weak and marry off to some nobleman to restore my dignity…"

"They said that?" Naruto frowned, "Just because you can't control your magic? That's fucking stupid! It's like saying I can't be a shinobi because I have a hugeass amount of chakra." He scratched his head with a sigh, "And you weak? Yeah, right, you're pretty strong! I mean, your water attacks pack a serious punch!"

"Um, I-I'm not this strong, you're just saying that because…" Noelle toying with her pigtail, a blush appear across her cheeks.

"I mean it." Naruto said, "You're hella stronger, even if your control suck…I bet you will be way stronger when you get it down…Oh, I know!" He spin around to her with wide grin, "We'll train your magical control then we'll make them eat their words!"

"Y-You don't have to do that, I mean, I have been training for a long time and yet…" She muttered with waving hands.

"I want to." He flashed her his nice-guy grin, "We will train together and I'm not gonna give up until you control it completely! That's the promise of lifetime."

"T-Thank." Noelle gazed down at her feet shyly, "Um…What about you? Are you going to spend time with your family?"

"Oh, I don't have one." Naruto replied.

"Huh?" She blinked up at him.

"I'm orphan." He said, "My parents died when I was born."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know…" Noelle apologized with some stutters.

"It's alright." He waved it off with a chuckle, "I didn't told you that so it's not your fault…At least I met them years later."

"…Huh?" She blinked at him oddly, "What?"

"Oh, it's a long story and it's something you can't believe." Naruto scratched his head with a chuckle, "You remember me telling you about Kurama?"

She nodded, Naruto have told her about the fox a couple months ago after catching him talking out loud and it took some pestering from her to learn that he have a creature sealed inside him, which make things a little awkward because she want to make sure he haven't lost his marbles and Naruto was pretty surprised that she took it well. 'One of my friends is a witch and my other friend befriends some demons and they weren't pretty bad, I guess…My guild is filled with weirdos like a siscon guy and creepy man with lipstick.' That was what she said to him and Naruto have to admit that he was a little confused for a while.

"Well, you see, when my village was under attacked by a man named Pein…" Naruto started to explain as she listens to him during their walking.

* * *

Noelle rest her head on the table with a sigh as she watch the heavy rainfall outside the cave, it have been going on for few days and it don't look like it will let up any time sooner. She feel so bored because there are nothing to do in their shelter and she want to do something to get rid of this boredom, beside sleeping. The sliver-haired teenager roll her head to another side to stare at Naruto's back as he finished building a fishing spear out from kunai and long study stick, she want to talk to him but the problem is…They ran out of topic to talk about and already share everything about each other, it's safe to say that they know each other more than anyone since they are the only two people on this island for months. Noelle let another sigh out, setting her head upright and her pink eyes glance between the rain and Naruto before a mischievous idea enter her head, slowly creating an impish grin on her face. With a twirl of her hand, she collect and manipulate rain waters into a softball size orb then fling it at Naruto's direction.

"C-C-Cold!" Naruto shrieked out as the cold water splash all over his back before he hear Noelle snickering at his reaction and he turn around to her with a light glare. "Pink-eyes, why did you do that?! It's so cold!"

"Oh, you know why." Noelle smirked cheekily, "This is a payback for your mud prank the other day."

"I washed your furred clothes as a way to make up to you…" He grumbled lightly, "Wait until I get you back."

"With what?" She stick her tongue out at him, "There are nothing you can prank me with and I know you, you don't like to do things twice."

'Ah, she's right…' Naruto pouted childishly as she smirked smugly, 'Until it's a corncob prank but there isn't any corncob around…' A random idea pop in his head before he give her a teasing smirk and the sliver-haired teenager replaced her smirk with a worried look.

"W-What's with that look, Naruto?" Noelle said nervously as he slowly walks toward her, "W-W-Why are you getting closer? What are you doing? ANSWER ME, YOU…"

"TICKLE FIGHT!" His hands suddenly tickle her sides without any warning.

"N-NARUTO, NO!" She shrieked out with laughter, her limbs flailing around as her body squirm against his hold before she tickle him back in attempt to free herself and to get back at him for that. They tumble down and Noelle flip them over on Naruto's back as her tickling hands attack his armpits, causing him to laugh out loud before he roll them over, tickling her all over at high speed. She flips him over and they roll around with some laughs, trying to get upper hand on each other until one have enough. "O-O-O-OKAY! I-I-I-I G-GIVE! I GIVE!" Noelle shrieked out as Naruto halted his tickles, "I-I am so getting back at you for that…" She giggled with few pants.

"I-I like to see you try." Naruto smirked with small giggles, looking into her eyes and they slowly to realize their positions. She was lying down on ground, saddling him and he was hovering over her with his hands supporting him up, the said hands were next to both sides of her head.

"Naruto…" Noelle blushed, she want to look away from him but she don't want to break eye contact from his sapphire-like eyes as she take every detail of his face in.

"N-Noelle…" He blushed at her beautiful pink eyes then to her lips, they look so inviting for some reason and he find himself lowering his head slowly toward her face. Their faces heat up more when he get closer and closer until few inches apart and Naruto hesitate for a moment, unsure if he can go any farther and if she may take it wrong way. Noelle seems to notice his hesitation so she reaches out with one arm, placing her hand on the back of his head before bring him down to kiss him. He stiffened up from the surprise then start to relax and start to kiss back, the kiss only last for few seconds when they break apart but it feel so long to them.

"…Naruto…" Noelle whispered softly with timid tone, her arms slip behind Naruto's neck. "I-I-I like you…"

"…I-I like you too." Naruto's right hand finds its way to her cheek, caressing it. "Noelle." He bends down to meet her lip again and she kiss back then they slowly start to make out, their hands roaming all over their back and the back of heads. They just make out for who know how long and didn't go any farther this night.

* * *

"What is that?" Noelle raised her eyebrow at furred blanket spreading out on the grass, a small food basket sit atop of it.

"A picnic date." Naruto scratched his head bashfully as Noelle's face explodes with red, they were standing in a clearing near a freshwater lake. "I thought it would be nice to have one since we kinda got together two days ago." He blushed at that, "I know it's not much…"

"Um, I-I-I don't mind…" The blushing silver-haired teenager muttered, "I-It's really nice and thoughtful of you to put some effort in that…I guess…" She can't blame him for coming up with this date idea because what can you do on this island?

"Thank, I'll make it up to you when we get off this island." He grinned widely, "I'm gonna give you the best date ever and that's a promise!"

"I-I'll hold you on that." Noelle sat down on the blanket with a pinkish tint, "What did you bring?"

"Grilled fishes, some strawberries and cooked boar meats." Naruto replied, sitting in front of her as he opened the basket to take some foods out.

"…W-W-Will you feed me some strawberry?" She stuttered lowly.

"What?" He looked at her with a blink.

"I said feed me some strawberries!" Noelle shouted with red face.

"…Like by hand?" Naruto asked as the blushing sliver-haired teenager nodded mutely, "A-Alright…" He pick one up then offer it to her mouth, "Here, pink-eyes princess."

"D-Don't call me that!" She bit it, "B-B-Be grateful that I'm letting you do that, c-commoner!" The blonde just roll his eyes at her before Noelle suddenly push a strawberry against his lips as she looked away with deep blush, "E-E-Eat it!"

'Is that tsundere I heard about from the guys back home?' Naruto wondered to himself as he obeyed her and at the end of their short date, they find it very enjoyable.

* * *

Another month went by and the new couple has become more comfortable with their new relationship after few dates and many make-out sessions when they don't have anything to do, besides training. They even get more comfortable enough to share bed together, a suggestion that was bring up by Noelle and when Naruto asked her why, her reply was just an exploding blush and water orb to face. Right now, Naruto was making the bed and get ready to turn in for the night but he have to wait for Noelle to finish changing into her customized sleepwear. 'Wonder why she told me to wait…' Naruto scratched his head, 'Maybe she wants to make out a bit or cuddle and chat before we go to sleep.'

"Naruto…" The said teenager turned around when he hear her soft voice.

"Hey, Noelle-chan, I'm done with…" Naruto's jaw nearly unhinged itself when he turn to his girlfriend fully and take her appearance in. Noelle wears her white leg warmers, that she have been taking careful of since the first day, and nothing else but her birthday suit. "N-N-N-Noelle?" He feels the blood flowing down to his second head, "W-W-Why are you…"

"I-I can't take it anymore…" Before Naruto know it, Noelle was leaning up against his chest with her hands roaming all over him as she lift her red face up to look into his eyes, "I…I want you, Naruto…" She catch his lips in a deep passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into his opening mouth as her hands place his hands on her buttocks, cupping them in process. Naruto was too shock as his lover make out with him, their tongues wrestle around and he feel her hands squeezing his hands, which cause him to fondle her buttocks. It last for a while before she pull her lips away from his gaping mouth as she trail his jawline with few butterfly kisses downward to his neck.

"N-N-Noelle…" Naruto moaned out softly before he nearly yelp out as soon as he feel her cold hand slip under his tattered short, grabbing his erection right away. "W-W-What get into you? W-What you are doing is…" He groan out as her hand slowly stroke his member, "N-Noelle…"

"I-I told you, I want you…" Noelle sucked onto his neck with few bites, "I-I love you so much…I-I want it so much…" She looked up to him while stroking his lower head, "D-Don't you want to…?"

"I-I-I want to, y-y-you just take me aback like that…" The moaning blonde fondled her rear gently as he pecked her forehead, "B-But are you sure about that? T-That is something we c-can't take it back…"

"I'm sure!" She mashed their lips together again, "I-I have been thought about it for a while and you're the only one I want…You're the only one I love…I-I want to be yours and you to be mine…Forever…"

"Noelle…" Naruto looked into her eyes before he suddenly pull her down with him onto the bed mat then give her a deep kiss as he flip over to lie her on her side, both facing each other. "I love you too…" His right hand roam down across her body, stop for a moment to give her breast a squeeze then heading downward to her lower mouth and his fingers rub its slit in circular motion. His lover moan softly in pleasure as he break their kiss to latch his mouth onto one of her nipples, sucking and bite it gently and he can feel her stroking hand speeding up.

"N-N-Naruto, a-am I doing it good?" Noelle moaned out nervously as she stroke his member rapidly, "I-I-It's my first time…D-Doing that…S-S-Sex…"

"Y-Y-Yes…" He groaned out softly as his left hand kept fondling her rear while his other hand kept working on her lower mouth, "A-A-And i-it's my first time too…D-Does it feel good too?"

"Y-Yes…" She wrapped her free arm around his head, pulling it in closer with a lovely blush. "C-Can you p-put it in? Y-Y-Your fingers!" She muttered rapidly as soon as she catches herself, she's not ready for the main act yet! Her lover obey her by inserting his middle finger, causing her to moan out in pleasure again, then he add one more finger in and start to fingering her at slow pace, slowly increasing the speed to match her stroking speed. After few minutes, her lover tilts his head up to catch her lip again for another French kiss as they pleasured each other for a while until he breaks the kiss.

"W-W-Wait, Noelle…" Naruto removed his fingers from her as he push her away gently to her confusion, "L-Let me take this off first…" He discarded his short to free his full-mast member then lie down, "L-Let's try sixy-nine…" As soon as he said the name of position, Noelle eagerly saddle her lover's face as she bend down to meet the head of his member and she give it few kisses before she slowly push it into her licking mouth. 'Wow, she's pretty eager…' Naruto moan into her lower mouth as his lover swallow his member whole and he insert his tongue inside her maidenhood, starting to explore her inner cavern while Noelle slowly bob her head up and down with few moans.

'He's big…I can't fit it in my mouth…' Noelle increase the speed of her blowjob while her moaning lover eat her out at equal speed as he insert one finger inside with his tongue and the moaning silver-haired lover wrap her left hand around the base of his shaft, stroking in rhythm with her blowjob as her hip grind against her lover's face to increase her pleasure.

It doesn't take Naruto long enough to feel a familiar pressure within his member, "N-N-Noelle, I-I'm going to cum…" He warned her, only to have her shoving her groin onto his face again and he resume eating her out. It went on for a couple minutes before he suddenly ejaculate inside his lover's mouth and the moaning magician greedily gulp some up with few bobs, some drip out from the corner of her lips. It took few more grind and thrusting fingers until Noelle meet her climax, spilling some of her love fluid all over her lover's lower face and she slowly crawl off him with few pants.

Noelle turn around to face Naruto as she lean back on the mat with her legs apart, "N-Naruto…Come here…" She held her arms up with deep blush as her heart beat rapidly, "L-Let's do it…" Naruto sit up with a deep blush as he inch closer to her, saddling her with her legs up around his waist and he was about to push his tip into her entrance. "W-Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Naruto looked up to her, "Did I…"

"C-Can we held hands and look into each other's eyes w-while we h-h-have…" Noelle stuttered with deep blush, can't bring herself to say it.

"…Sure, if that's what you want." He took both of her hands, entwine their fingers together as he pecked her lip with a smile before he lock his eyes onto her pink eyes. "Like that?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" She blushed madly as her lover's head rub against her entrance with few twitches, "A-A-And p-p-please don't close your eyes or look away the whole time…" Her lover gave her a nod, "O-O-Okay, p-p-put it in…G-G-Gently!"

"Hai, my pink-eyed hime." Naruto pecked her again before he slowly pushes his member inside her maidenhood, nearly moan out at the feeling of her tight inner entrance around his cock. "I'm going to start…" He told her as soon as his member fully enter her and his lover give him a nervous nod before he pull back slightly then thrust it back in, repeating his action at slow pace. "D-D-Does it feels good?" He asked with a soft moan, staring into her eyes every time he thrust into her.

"Y-Y-Yes…" Noelle moaned in pleasure as her legs tighten its grip around her lover's bucking hip, "I-It does…C-C-Can you go a little faster?" Her lover increases the thrusting speed and the magician sways her hip against his, wiggling it every time their groins meet together. They slowly lose themselves in pure bliss as they kept going faster and harder, not breaking their eye contact or their locked hands.

After about ten minutes or so, Naruto decide to try something new and after two more thrusts, he suddenly stand up carefully as possible as he can, yanking his squealing lover up closer against him and his entwined hands was the only thing that hold her up.

"N-N-Naruto! W-W-Wha…" A pleasured moan escape her lip as her lover thrust upward into her at medium speed, causing her to bounce up and down on his member with locked legs around his waist. The bouncing action makes her breasts jiggling, which draw Naruto's eyes down as he held her hands at their side. "N-N-Naruto, eyes up!" His eyes snapped up to her cute pouty face, despite the fact that she have deep blush and sweats all over her face.

"S-S-Sorry, dear." Naruto kissed her, "Y-You're so sexy and cute, I-I-I can't help but to look at your body…"

"N-N-Naruto, don't say that!" Noelle squeaked with few moans as her lover's thrusts speed up, "Y-Y-You're making me…"

"Shy?" He pecked her, "Embarrassed?" Another peck, "Exciting? Oh…Horny? I-I can feel you getting ti…"

"A-A-All of them!" She cut him off with a moan, feeling herself getting closer to her climax. "A-A-And happy…I-I-I love you…I love you…" Her right hand break free from his hold, wrapping around his neck to pull herself closer to catch his lip in passionate deep kiss as Naruto's free hand slide under her jiggling buttock, caressing it right away.

"I-I-I love you too…" Naruto moaned into her kisses as he thrust upward furiously, "I love you too…I-I-I'm gonna c…"

"M-Me too…" Noelle bit his lip lightly as they stared into each other's eyes lovely, "D-D-Don't pull out…G-G-Give me all of it…" Their bodies press together, grinding and humping each other in standing position and it went on for a while until they both reach their climax almost at same time. She moan out as she feel her lover empty his massive load out into her inner cavern, mixing together with her love fluid and some fall down onto their bed mat, staining it.

Naruto carefully put her down on her back as they lie down together, his hip unknowingly still thrust into her wet maidenhood and they hold each other in arms. "S-So care to explain the leg warmers?" He glanced at her sweat-soaked warmer with a corked eyebrow.

"I-I-I thought it'll be nice to wear one for our first time…" Noelle looked away with a deep blush.

"Ah, I see…" He smirked teasingly at her, "Someone like to be a little kinky?" His blushing lover swat his chest lightly, "Sorry, sorry, hime." He pecked her forehead, "So…Wanna do it again? I want to try some positions out with you."

"…Yes…" She muttered shyly, "Um…A-And c-can we try few things while we'll at it? L-Like anal…A-A-And…" She mumble something under her breath but Naruto managed to hear it.

"Oh, kage bunshin too?" Naruto whistled, "I was wrong, you're way kinky than you look…" She swatted him again, "Sure, let's do that after few rounds…" He flip her over onto her limbs then enter her maidenhood in doggy style as he take handful of her breasts from behind.

"Naru…" Noelle cried out in pleasure as her lover once again thrust wildly inside her and their lovemaking continue onto the rest of night and part of morning.

* * *

Two months later, the couple was on a date as they stroll down the beach with holding hands. "What are you in mood for tonight?" Noelle asked her boyfriend.

"Outdoor?" Naruto hummed, "It has been a while since we have sex in woods."

"Naruto, we did that last week." The magician deadpanned, "Remember?"

"Yeah, but we can do it in lake." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Wanna skinny dip? I'll throw in a couple clones…"

"No clones this time." Noelle squeaked with deep blush before it gets deeper when Naruto's hand slide into the back of her skirt, "N-N-Naruto, not on the beach! We're gonna get sands everywhere after that!"

"Relax, you can wash us off with your water magic." Naruto kissed her neck softly, "Which remind me, how come you never used it to catch fishes?"

"B-B-Because i-i-it's waste of magic if I do that!" The blushing magician replied with a tiny moan, "Remove your hand immediately! I don't want anyone to catch us doing that! Not while this ship is over there…" They both blinked rapidly before they look up to see a ship in distance, "A ship?!"

"Noelle, launch big water ball up in air!" Naruto called her out as he flashed some handseals, "I'll send fireball up together!" They both launched up two giant balls of water and fire and they explode in air then they look back to the ship to see that it have turn around, heading toward the island. "We did it! We're getting off the island!" He picked Noelle up with a twirl as they cheered together before they share a kiss.

"I guess that's no to outdoor sex." Noelle pecked him again with a giggle.

"…Quickie before they get here?" Naruto whispered to her, "I'll leave the clone here."

"…Five minutes." The blushing magician muttered and her lover immediately creates a clone then carries his squealing girlfriend into the wild.

"Lucky bastard." The clone grumbled, standing on the beach with crossed arms.

* * *

Naruto sit nervously on a sofa in a living room, sweating bullets as he stare at a small group of regal-looking people and one man speak up. "I would like to thank you again for expanding us invitation to stay in your mansion for our stay, Hokage."

"N-No problem, Nozel." Naruto rubbed his neck awkwardly, "A-After all, we're family now…"

"Ah, yes." Nozel nodded sternly, "Imagine my surprise when we have discovered our long-missing sister in another continent and married to one of the powerful and royal leaders."

'I'm not a royal.' The hokage sweatdropped, he don't know where they get idea that he's a royal…Maybe because he's related to most hokages to some degree?

"But he looks like a commoner." A young man sneered, "Almost like a slum ra…"

"Solid." The older brother frowned firmly, causing his young brother to clam up. "Don't be disrespectful to Noelle's husband." Naruto admit that he like Nozel because he's a good fella and the only person that care about Noelle after they bury the hatchet few hours after their reunion.

"Tea's ready!" Noelle entered the room with tray of teas and set it on table then takes her seat next to Naruto, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, just a small chat…" Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Ah, I see." The sliver-haired magician wrapped her arms around his arm as she turned to her siblings, "So how long will you think you guys will stay here for?"

"Originally, a week." Nozel hummed, "But I'm going to expand it to two weeks because of you. The kingdom will understand why."

"Oh, perfect!" Noelle clapped with a beaming smile as her husband take a sip, "I've been meaning to introduce the twin to you when they get back."

"…Twin?" The older brother said slowly and just as soon as he said it, a door swing open with a slam as a six years old girl and boy run in.

"Daddy!" A little girl with blue eyes and sliver pig-tails leap into Naruto's arms.

"Mommy!" A boy with pink eyes and short spiky silver hair jumped onto Noelle's lap before the kids notice the gawking adults, "Who are they?"

"Narumi, Nicholas, meet your uncles and aunt." Noelle smiled down at her twin, "They are my brothers and sister."

"Hi!" Both twin waved at them cheerily.

"…Noelle, they are six?" Nozel said slowly.

"Yes." She smiled and Naruto feel something unsettled in his stomach when the older brother turn to him with narrowed eyes.

"And you two were stranded on an island six years ago, correct?"

"That's right." Noelle nodded with a smile, "And I'm really glad that we end up on this island because I would never have met my husband of six years and have our twin together…" She rubbed her flat stomach, "With one more on its way."

"…I see…" Nozel's body lit up in flame, causing the nervous hokage to gulp as his siblings fainted at the new. "I see…"

'Now I know why Shikamaru said he hate having in-laws over.' Naruto sweated, despite the fact that his smiling children and wife was hugging him happily. He hope he won't get burned within two weeks!

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of XI! Love it? Hate it?**

 **And we just started it off with Naruto x Noelle! Why this pairing first? Just because! Plus, I want to ease everyone in with popular Naruto character. Like I said, this story will have many different pairing with Naruto characters and it'll be single to harem/reverse harem! If you have read some of smut stories, you'll know what I mean and what will come.**

 **Who will be next to get stranded on island? Which Naruto character will get stuck with whose? What pairing will come next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be washed out in sea.**


End file.
